Fire and Ice
by patricia51
Summary: Bo meets not one but two Slayers. Can she handle them? Can they handle her? Crossover Lost Girl/Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Bo/Faith/Buffy. Femslash. Rated M.


Fire and Ice by patricia51

(Bo meets not one but two Slayers. Can she handle them? Can they handle her? Crossover Lost Girl/Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Bo/Faith/Buffy. Femslash. Rated M.)

Bo pushed open the door to the Dal Riata and stepped inside, heading straight to the bar. While waiting for her grandfather to make his way down to her she leaned back against the bar and surveyed the place.

It felt strange to be here by herself. Dyson and Lauren were off somewhere cementing their friendship. Did no one beside herself think it weird that her girlfriend and boyfriend were in the process of becoming pals? Apparently not. Kenzie had begged off, citing vaguely about some family affairs she needed to see about. Bo wasn't sure if those had to do with the government side of the family or the mob side and decided she really didn't need to know. Tamsin had been out of touch for several days. The Valkyrie tended to get moody when asked too much about her comings and goings but then so did Bo herself so she left that particular line of inquiry alone as well.

So she was solo but definitely not planning on staying that way. Not only did she need to feed but she was in the mood for a close encounter of the heavy breathing kind as well. So she looked over the crowd to see who would be a good choice for both. One of the guys looked vaguely familiar. After a bit Bo remembered him from the Yule celebration where she and Tamsin had got stuck in a loop. She recalled the Valkyrie telling her she had him a number of cycles before but Bo couldn't remember if she had followed suit. Mostly she remembered making out with Tamsin. Then not one but a pair of figures caught her attention. She looked them over, trying to be casual about her inspection

Two women, looking to be barely out of their teens, moved to the music and to each other. They were a study in contrasts. The slightly taller one was dark-haired and in tight leather from her boots all the way up. The blonde was dressed more conservatively although her boots were nearly as high as the first girl's Bo absently noted. But it was when she looked at their auras that she stood up straight and stopped pretending interest in anything else.

At first she thought the pair must be Fae. The Chi she sensed from both was that strong. They appeared to be in alignment with their dress and hair color; the brunette one Dark Fae and the blonde Light Fae. With a start Bo realized that they were both human. But she had never met humans with that kind of power. What were they? Were they Fae in some sort of magical cloak or creatures from another realm?

A cough behind her turned her back around to face her grandfather.

"I see you've picked up on the new arrivals," Trick said, indicating Bo's persons of interest with a tilt of his head.

"Who are they?" Bo inquired. "In fact what are they? They seem human but I've never known any seemingly this powerful. Do they belong to some Fae?"

"They're human and no they are not anyone's property."

"I thought that's the only kind of human allowed here."

"Normally yes. But pretty much no one is going to try to forbid them to go anywhere or bother them wherever they do end up."

Bo raised an eyebrow and waited. She had already asked what she wanted to know and realized that Trick was stringing her along waiting for his granddaughter to ask again about the pair. She refused to do it and he finally relented.

"They're Slayers."

"Slayers? Of what?"

"Mostly vampires although these two are pretty well known to tackle a host of other creatures, generally demonic. You've probably never heard of them because they rarely cross paths with the Fae. I do recall several Dark Fae being taken out off and on through the centuries by a Slayer but it's not common."

"Through the centuries? Are they immortal?"

"Oh no there's quite a turnover in their ranks. They usually are 'called' in their mid-teens and rarely make it to their twenties before encountering something they can't handle."

"Called?"

"I can't really explain it. It's not like some kind of official selection process or anything like that. A Slayer dies and somewhere a girl, it's always a teenaged girl, receives the powers of the previous Slayer. There IS an organization called 'The Watchers' who will send a representative to explain to the new Slayer what has happened to her and train her in her abilities but they have no control over who the new Slayer will be. Who actually does select the girl and the source of her powers is unknown."

"Well," exclaimed Bo as she returned her attention to the pair for a moment. The dark one was dancing with wild abandon, not just with her partner but any other person, male or female, Fae or human who approached. By contrast the light one was controlled in her movements and concentrated only on the first Slayer. Shaking her head in admiration at both of them Bo looked back to her grandfather. "So why haven't I ever heard of them before?"

"Until fairly recently Slayers were extremely rare. In fact generally there would be one on or two, at most a few, at a time. So they didn't get around. But just a few years ago something happened. What I don't know but suddenly they were everywhere as though all the girls alive who could become a Slayer suddenly did."

Trick lifted an eyebrow suddenly, nodded and turned away from Bo for a moment. When he turned back he had a drink in each hand. He laid one on the bar to Bo's left and the other to her right.

"For the rest, ask them yourself."

"Damn they moved fast," thought Bo as she looked left at the blonde and then right at the brunette. Normally she would have sensed them coming. She shrugged. This just made it all even more interesting.

"So," the brunette asked as she tossed half her drink down in one gulp, "were you enjoying the view?"

"The view?"

The blonde snorted as she lightly sipped her drink. "We wouldn't have got to our advanced age if we hadn't learned to pick out when someone is watching us."

"Advanced age?" grinned Bo.

"It's all relative," the blonde said coolly. "Fae go on and on. SO do vampires and some demons. But we don't."

"So, what's it like being a Slayer?" Bo didn't see any reason to hide her knowledge.

"Not bad. What's it like being a succubus?"

That rocked Bo. "Who told you that?" she blurted out.

"No one has to tell us tall, dark and gorgeous," the brunette replied. "We can tell." She turned her attention to the blonde. "Hey B, have we ever killed a succubus?"

"Never needed to," said the blonde calmly.

Bo wasn't exactly afraid but she thought caution might be in order. "And you don't need to now. I don't kill when I feed."

"Interesting." The two girls looked intently at each other for a moment. The blonde nodded and the brunette shrugged. "Okay so you're telling the truth. Wonders never cease. I'm Faith.

"Buffy," contributed the blonde.

"Bo."

As though on some unspoken command all three women turned their attention back to their drinks for a moment. Bo took a healthy swallow and looked right again. The smoldering Faith's eyes was unmistakable. The fire was ready to light. She looked left once more. Buffy was calm, collected and cool but Bo sensed she was ready to melt.

Fire and Ice. This was going to memorable regardless of what might happen.

"So what now?" she asked with a roguish grin.

The hotel room slammed behind Bo as she staggered inside. Hands were all over her as Faith stuck her tongue down Bo's throat in an apparent attempt to reach her liver. Buffy's lips danced over the back of her neck even as the blonde's hands slipped around her to cup Bo's breasts. Bo herself had a grip on Faith's leather clad butt and already quick exploration had shown the brunette had dispensed with underwear.

The two Slayers had barely whisked her out the door of the Dal before they commenced a full barrage of kisses and touches. For a moment Faith pulled Bo towards the alley. Bo had no particular disagreement with that but Buffy objected, although she didn't stop nibbling Bo's neck, making the succubus wonder if the blonde had spent too much time with vampires that she didn't slay.

"I don't care how much fun you had with Lilah Morgan when she picked you up in that club that time. Alley's are not my favorite place."

"Whatever B," Faith replied while changing direction. "But it was a lot of fun to make that snooty demon sworn lawyer get nasty stuff on her knees in her five hundred dollar heels and thousand dollar dress."

"Yes well you can repeat that the next time you corner someone from Wolfram and Hart. But right now I want that huge bed in our hotel suite and I want Bo stretched out on it."

The pair kept her between them during the cab ride, only coming up for air while escorting her through the lobby. They immediately restarted their assault on her non-existent honor as soon as they got in the elevator. And if they didn't care that the elevator rising on the outside of the hotel was not only glass walled on three sides but brightly lit up in the night well then she didn't care either.

By the time they reeled down the hallway clothing was giving way at an alarming rate. Alarming of course only because the trio wasn't stopping if something fell off. But they managed to hold out until the door closed behind them. Not much more time was wasted. By the time they made it to the bed room and the king size bed there all three women were nude. And still touching and kissing all together.

They toppled onto the bed. Bo found herself on her back with Faith's mouth attached to her right breast and Buffy's to her left. She had no idea ho9w much time passed before both Slayers began to move down her body but she loved all of it. As it turned out Faith got between Bo's wide open legs first and settled in to see if she could drive her tongue up inside Bo as far as she had tried to stick it down her throat. Bo thought the brunette might really make it to her liver this time.

Buffy took her second place finish quite well. Swinging one leg over Bo she straddled the succubus's face and lowered herself down onto the eager lips and tongue waiting there. It took only minutes for the girls to start going off, including Faith whose busy fingers were strumming herself to orgasm as she ate Bo to one.

A quick shuffling changed things for round two. Buffy was on top of Bo now while Faith took the blonde's previous position, facing Buffy this time though. Bo wrapped her legs around Buffy and held on while the blonde Slayer hammered them both sex to sex. Faith reached down and took Bo's breasts, her fingers teasing and pulling and stretching the succubus's nipples. Buffy leaned far enough up to grab one of Faith's orbs in her mouth and eventually a hard nipple in her teeth. As she bounced on Bo the blonde tightened her teeth on the brunette's nubbin and Faith responded by sharply pulling Bo's nipples. When they went off this time all three were gripped by multiple orgasms and fell to the bed in a tangle of arms and legs and torsos.

Bo ended up in the middle once more. By now she was sexually satiated but the need to feed was taking over. So when Faith kissed her the succubus drew in the brunette's chi and it was just as fiery as her aura was. Just as hot and flaming as Buffy's was cool and calming. Back and forth she went several times, using the techniques Lauren had taught her. Amazingly though when she found herself comfortably recharged it appeared the auras of the two Slayers had hardly dimmed at all. Wow.

"Fell better now that you've fed?" asked Buffy.

"I feel great all the way around," Bo admitted. Once again she saw no reason to dissemble. Obviously the Slayers had known it when she fed and had they not been prepared to allow it this night never would have happened. And she was glad it had.

"Good," said Faith.

Still in each others' arms the trio drifted off. Bo remembered the pair had said they were traveling on soon. Something about Cleveland. Who went to Cleveland and why? But a mumble about a "Hellmouth" quashed any more questions she had.

She just hoped they'd be back to visit son. And often.

(The End)

(Okay I can't remember if the Dal Riata has a dance floor or not. I kind of think not but for this story they do.)


End file.
